


The Cuddlebug

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Memories, Post-Coital Cuddling, love confessions in Welsh, this boy just want the good cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: After a passionate evening, Charles spends the night in the arms of his beloved Bunty
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	The Cuddlebug

There were few things that Charles savored more than peaceful moments at home; a glass of whisky and a good book sounded like the perfect way to end a long day of contracts and meetings. He shifted slightly in the bed. Then the sound of soft moans beside him reached his ears. He turned towards the voice and smiled at the sight before him. Sam lay beside him, her face still flushed and her hair a disheveled mess. She still panted a little, the slightest tremble in her legs made the sheet draped lazily over her hips quiver the tiniest bit. As tempting as whisky and a book sounded, he’d take a night like this over that any day.

“Ch-Charles,” she breathed softly. She peeked up at him timidly.

The shyness in her voice and eyes was laced with residual lust from their earlier lovemaking. He allowed himself a small smirk, letting his fingers reach up to trace the gentle curves of her cheek and jaw.

“Did that please you, my dear?” he hummed.

Sam leaned into his touch like a moth drawn to a flame. “Y-yes,” she stammered. “Very much.”

He chuckled softly, bringing her hand to his lips to press a tender kiss to her wrist and palm. “I’m happy to hear you’re satisfied.”

“I didn’t know it could feel so…” she fumbled for the right word, her head tilting to hide her shy blush. “Right.”

Charles smiled and leaned over to press another gentle kiss to her forehead. He could feel her melt into his touch. “I’m glad to know your first experience was a good one,” he whispered against her skin. Then he pulled back and finally took in the woman before him.

What a vision she was; flushed cheeks, messy hair, dazed expression, and yet she still seemed to glow in the moonlight filtering through the curtains. She lay on her back, her arms resting lazily at her sides, her chest on full display for him to admire. As he studied and memorized every detail of her beauty, a sudden urge hit him like a tidal wave. He entertained it for a moment, but hesitated before he could act on it. What would she do? Would she be alright with it? Would she push him away? At that, a memory flashed through his mind.

_ “You’re so far away my love. Won’t you come closer?” _

_ “I don’t like it when you lay on me. You’re heavy and it’s difficult to breathe.” _

_ “I… F-forgive me…” _

He pushed the memory from his head.  _ No. She is not Gwen. This will be different. It has to be. _ He slowly, almost hesitantly scooched closer to her.

“Charles?” Sam asked curiously as he leaned over her.

“May I?”

Sam had never seen such an expression on him before. He looked hesitant, timid almost, like a young child asking for permission. By his position over her chest she guessed what he wanted and blushed. She couldn’t stop the tiny smile though. “Of course,” she whispered. “You don’t have to ask.” She almost laughed at seeing him light up like an eager young child. It still amazed her that he’d kept this part of him so well hidden. How she wished she would have known sooner just how sweet and tender this man could truly be.

When he finally let his head gently rest against the flat plane of her chest just above her breast, she jolted a little. His hair, still a little tangled, tickled her neck and shoulder. As she adjusted herself to the added weight, his breathing slowed and she felt him start to relax. It was strange to her how much she found herself enjoying the feeling.

Her skin was warm against his cheek and neck. The side of her breast pressed against his chest and he reveled in its ample coziness. His arm draped lazily over her stomach. Her heartbeat pulsed a steady if slightly elevated rhythm against his ear. That became the cadence he matched his own breathing to. Before he could stop himself, he was relaxing into her, his limbs growing heavy with drowsiness. In the back of his mind, the fear that she might push him away made itself known, but then he felt her fingers gently card through his hair, brushing it from his eyes. A sigh unwittingly escaped his lips, his breath fanning across her chest sending warmth all the way to her toes and back. His eyes drifted closed as she traced the lines of muscle on his upper arm. Words couldn’t describe the soothing effect her touch had on him. It was something he already knew he’d never tire of.

Their breathing began to slow as she continued her gentle ministrations. Then, just as sleep was beginning to pull them into the dream world, Charles’ voice came as a soft whisper into the night.

“Rwy’n dy garu, fy Annwyl.*”

Sam paused for a moment, and smiled. She had heard that phrase from his lips many times, and taught herself its meaning… as well as its proper response.

“Rwy’n dy garu di, hefyd.**”

At the sound of his mother tongue leaving her lips, a warmth he’d never known bloomed in his chest. He smiled and nuzzled closer to her. He pressed a loving kiss to the spot on her neck he could reach. He’d praise her for her Welsh in the morning. For now, he was more than content to fall asleep here, in the arms of the woman he loved. And for the first time in a long time, what a truly peaceful sleep it was~

**Author's Note:**

> * I love you, my dear  
> ** I love you, too
> 
> Inspired by an idea from Chirin


End file.
